Panty and Stockings: The Hybrids
by Gale-Beat
Summary: Daten City...a city that has four interesting residents...two are angel, named Panty and Stockings Anarchy, and two demon sisters named, Scanty and Kneesocks Akuma. But what happens when two hybrids come into town? Part Angel and Part Demon? Part Demon and Part Angel? Well read and find out! I do not own Panty and Stockings. All I own is my character Bracelet.


**Hey everyone. It's me again, Gale-Beat. -smiles softly- sorry about all that crazy crap on my new story, My Little Pony: The Elements of Melody. I hope you all really do enjoy that story and this one...I started writing this after I finished watching the anime Panty and Stockings With Garterbelt. It's a really cool anime that I unfortunately do not own any rights to...But everyone please ready and review.**

* * *

**Panty and Stocking: The Hybrids.**

"So…this is Daten city?" A figure said. Said figure was in a black hooded cloak, hiding their face. Said figure was standing on a cliff looking over at a city down below them. Said city looked as if it was currently in a very terrible situation. Smoke coming from nearly every direction. The sound of people screaming as if being mauled by a vicious creature. But what was worse, was that the sounds of a woman moaning from sex could be heard on the wind.

The figure shivered after he heard the last sound. "disgusting…" The figure said as the pulled off their hood. After the hood was removed the person's face could be seen, revealing that said person is a boy.

Said boy has spikey black hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. On his wrists were bracelets. A white one on the right and a black one on the left. But his most notable feature was his skin. His skin is a bright, cherry red. This is Bracelet Nisshoku.

Bracelet threw off his cloak and let it fly away in the wind and grinned looking down at the city. "Now to find a place to stay….Ah!" One place in particular caught his attention in this crap city. It was a building. It was the tallest in the whole city. But what caught his attention were the horse-shoe shaped buildings on the left and right of the center building. "That…is an interesting place…Maybe I shall go there.." And with that Bracelet jumped off the cliff and landed in a dark alley.

Bracelet was about to walk out of the alley, but a hand grabbed his arm. Turning to look at who or what grabbed his arm. What he saw really didn't surprise him. Grabbing his arm was a thuggish man; he had poorly taken care of dreads, really saggy pants, and a low hanging shirt. Said man had his hand holding Bracelet's arm and the other holding a knife.

Bracelet raised an eye brow, "May I help you…?" he asked.

"Yo You can start by handing me all yo' money!" The thug said.

Bracelet just looked at the man. 'Is this man….trying to rob me?' Staring at the man Bracelet asked, "Sir…are you trying to rob me?"

The thug gave Bracelet an incredulous look, "Yo o' course ah'm trying ta rob you foo'. you know das right!" He pointed the knife in Bracelets face. "Now give me yo' money, or you git cut! brace yo'self foo'!"

Bracelet could only sigh, "Sir I shall give you one warning and one warning only. Back off and I wont have to hurt you." He said with a dead serious look on his face.

The thug could only laugh, this caused Bracelet to get into a fighting stance (Think of the little stance Axel does in Kingdom Hearts 2 before he pulls out his Chakrams). This for some odd reason angered the man, the thug brought his knife into a striking position, "Yo You think you can beat me? DIE!" the thug yelled as he rushed Bracelet.

The thug went for a stab at Bracelet's head, which Bracelet just ducked under, knocking the knife out of his hand, and hits him in the chest with the flat of his palm. After Bracelet's hand hit the thug's chest, he fell to the floor of the alleyway, his breath knocked out of him.

The thug looked up at Bracelet "W-what is you?" Bracelet looked down at the man, his sparkling eyes shifted to one of promise of pain and suffering.

Bracelet picked the man up by his throat, looking him dead in the eyes. "My name is Bracelet Nisshoku. I am half demon half angel," Bracelet leaned in whispering into his ear "I am also….." He tightened his grip on the thugs neck" Your Harbinger of Death!"

That was the last thing the man heard before he felt his throat being ripped out. Bracelet dropped him onto the ground, as the last of the light died from his eyes, he whispered "You're a monster….a…a demon…"

Bracelet gave a sinister grin that would make any grown man's blood run cold. "Exactly." Was the last word he said before walking out of the alley leaving the man to suffer.

* * *

**Ok everyone I know that this chapter is a heck of a lot shorter then what I normally do but eh I'm trying new things. I am in serious need of a BETA and bad...please anyone that can and/or will please help...also if you do know what this anime is I am sorry but I am going to try keeping the profanity cut down to a minimum. Please leave a rate and review. This is Gale-Beat and I am outta here!**


End file.
